Pengikat Hati
by zhaErza
Summary: Sakura yang ditinggal mati suaminya karena sebuah kecelakaan padahal baru empat bulan menikah, terpaksa harus menyetujui permintaan ibu mertuanya agar menikah dengan adik sang suami setelah satu tahun menjadi seorang janda. Bagaimana keadaan rumah tangga Sakura bersama suami barunya, yang menikah tanpa ada kata cinta? isteri yang polos dan suami yang tidak peka tapi over protectif.
1. Chapter 1

**PENGIKAT HATI**

**By: z****haErza**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya cuma minjem charanya.  
**

**ItaSaku, SasuSaku  
**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, EYD, Typo, geje, abal, chapter awal dipenuhi ItaSaku dll.**

******Saya adalah Author baru, jadi jika ada yang salah maka mohon dimaafkan ya.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**SAKURA POV**

Suara klakson mobil terdengar dari kamarku, secepat kilat aku langsung turun dan membuka pintu rumah, seorang lelaki tersenyum dan menatapku. Ketika ia menghampiriku dan menuju ku yang berada dipintu, seketika itu pula jantungku berdegub sepuluh kali lipat. Perasaan apa ini? Aku sama sekali belum pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Mata onyx itu, begitu kelam dan menghipnotisku, seakan-akan menelanku kepusarannya. Senyuman ramahnya membuatku seketika membeku, emerald dan onyx bertemu, dalam jabatan tangan yang menghangatkan jiwa dan hatiku.

Lelaki itu memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapanku sambil tersenyum lembut. "Uchiha Itachi, senang bertemu dengan mu, emm..." suaranya yang lembut dan ramah seolah membuatku terpaku, sampai sebuah deheman menyadarkanku dari dunia khayalanku.

"A-anoo, Sa-sakura, Haruno Sakura, hehehe". Jawabku dengan gugubnya.

"Oh, Sakura-chan namamu indah, cocok sekali dengan orangnya." Pujinya kepadaku, dan itu membuat wajahku berubah seperti kepiting rebus.

'Ya Tuhaannnn, tolong selamatkan aku dari gangguan jantung gila iniiiiii...' innerku berteriak dikepala, benar saja seolah terkena serangan jantung mendadak karena berhadapan dengan lelaki satu ini.

"Hoy... hoy, apa yang kau lakukan hah... mecoba menggoda adik tercantik dan tersayangku, I-TA-CHI?" teriak suara cempreng itu menggagu pendengaranku, cih dan jabatan tangan kami pun terlepas. Ya, dia adalah kakakku satu-satunya, Haruno Sasori, tingkahnya yang senang mengganggu oh tidak lupa gayanya yang sok keren dengan muka baby face yang errr... digilai banyak gadis dikampus tempatnya kuliah dengan kak Itachi. Aku akui itu, dia memang lumayan ehemtampanehem, tapi tidak setampan kak Itachi tentunya ehemm.

"Ah, Sasori kau lama sekali, hehe... aku hanya berkenalan dengan Sakura-chan." Ia berbicara sambil tersenyum canggung kepada kakaku, oh ayolah itu semakin membuatnya mempesona, 'Kyaaaaaa', innerku berteriak girang.

"Cih... dasar modus." Aku mendelik ketika kakakku berbicara sambil medecih, hey itukan tidak sopan, sementara kak Itachi hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Nii-san tidak sopan, Itachi-nii maafkan Sasori-nii ya." Kataku sambil tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal.

"Aaa, tak apa Sakura-chan."

"Haaaah, Saku-chan, kenapa kau sopan sekali bicara dengan si keriput ini hah?" tanya kakakku terang-terangan dengan agak berteriak, sambil mendelik kulirik kak Itachi yang memasang wajah sebal, sementara kakakku dengan senangnya dia tertawa laknat.

"Nii-san dasar gak sopannnnn..." akupun langsung menghapirinya dan menginjak kaki kakakku dengan kerasnya, tentunya aku langsung lari secepat kilat kekamarku, dan suara kesakitan Sasori-nii menggelegar keseluru rumah kami. Sekarang giliranku yang tertawa laknat di kamar. "khu khu khu khu huahahahahaaaa...".

"SAKURAAAAA JIDATTTT".

**END SAKURA POV**

"Sudalah Sasori ayo ke kampus." Itachi berbicara sambil menatap datar khas Uchihanya.

"Ck, urusaii." Itachi hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Merekapun berangkat. Sementara sakura, dia sedang bersiap-siap ke sekolah barunya Konoha Internasional High School. Sakura merupakan murid pindahan dari Suna, ia ke Konoha karena ingin tinggal bersama kakaknya dikota itu.

Skip...

Setelah pertemuan Itachi dan Sakura untuk pertama kali, hubungan mereka pun berjalan dengan baiknya sebagai seorang teman, mereka menjadi akrab bahkan Itachi selalu mengantar jemput Sakura dengan mobilnya. Keduanya merasa nyaman antara satu sama lain, dan akhirnya hubungan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih ketika sudah berteman selama 1 tahun lebih, Itachi meminta Sakura menjadi kekasihnya ketika perayaan ulang tahun sakura ke-17 tahun dirumah keluarga Haruno di Suna.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sakura-chaaannnnnn, otanjoubi omedetouuuu" Serempak seluruh orang yang ada dikediaman Haruno mengucapkan selamat kepada Sakura.

"A-arigatou minna-san" ucap Sakura terbata sambil tersenyum. Kedua orang tua Sakura langsung memeluk gadis musim semi itu dengan eratnya, tidak lupa Sasori pun langsung bergabung menuju pelukan bahagia itu, disisi lain Itachi yang satu-satunya orang luar hanya memandang dengan senyum haru, melihat keluarga yang sedang berbahagia merayakan pertambahan umur gadis musim semi itu. perayaan itupun berjalan dengan canda tawa dan kebahagian yang terlihat jelas diwajah mereka semua.

.

.

.

Disinilah Sasori dan Itachi duduk sambil sesekali mencomot makanan yang dihidangkan didepan mereka, "pssstt... pssstt Itachi" bisik sasori yang langsung disambut dengan 'hn' khas Itachi.

"Kapan kau akan... akan menjalankan rencanamu kepada adikku haaa~" seringaiyan Sasori mengembang diwajahnya, ketika melihat Itachi yang tersedak saat itu.

"Uhukk... jangan berisik baka" memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit terdapat semburan merah.

"Ahahaha kau ini, jangan membuang waktu haa~~"ucap Sasori menggoda sambil menyikut pelan lengan Itachi. "kalau begitu akan kupanggilkan Sakura-chan yaaaa~ kau tunggu saja ditaman belakang haha..." Sasori langsung lari menuju Sakura yang bersama orang tuanya di ruang keluarga. "ck" decihan Itachi sambil mendegus sebal.

Sakura pun berjalan menuju Itachi yang berada dibangku taman. "A-anoo, ada ap-apa ya Itachi-nii?"tanyanya dengan wajah memerah. Itachi pun langsung menyuruh Sakura duduk disampingnya.

"Sakura-chan" panggil Itachi dengan tatapan lembut menatap emerald teduh sakura.

"I-iya Itachi-nii, apa ada hal penting yang mau dibicarakan, tadi kata Saso-ni..."pembicaraannya terhenti ketika Itachi memegang tangan Sakura dan menghadapnya sambil menatap Sakura dengan lembut. "I-Itachi-nii?" tanya bingung Sakura.

"Apa yang kau rasakan Sakura-chan?" Itachi berbicara sambil memandang Sakura dengan tatapannya yang tegas tapi tetap lembut, sontak membuat gadis dihadapannya memerah.

"Mak-maksud Itachi-nii ap-apa ya?"

**SAKURA POV**

'huaaaa... ini... ini pasti mimpi, Itachi-nii kenapa memegang tangan ku segala hahh, kenapa dia memasang wajah yang MEMPESONA begitu, aku... aku tidak kuat dalam keadaan begini dia terlalu KERENNN' inner ku berbicara dan seolah menguasai pikiranku, akupun menggelengkan kepalaku untuk mengusirnya. 'Hey Sakura kau tidak setuju kalau dia itu mempesona dan keren? Ayo katakan dia itu memang keren dan TAMPANNN' innerku berbicara lagi, akupun semakin menggelengkan kepalaku. 'buka matamu bodohhhh, ayo KATAKAN dia itu memang KERENNN' bicara innerku lagi, 'haaaaa baiklah dia memang kereeeennnn, kau puas HAH'sambil menganggukkan kepalaku dan akhirnya pertarunganku dengan innerku pun tidak terelakan, sampai suara Itachi-nii menyadarkaku dari pemikiran nista ini.

**END SAKURA POV**

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Tanyanya kepada Sakura seolah dia tau ada yang tidak beres dengan isi kepala Sakura.

"Ehehehe... ti-tidak kok Itachi-nii" jawabnya dengan tertawa aneh.

"Ehm... Sakura-chan" panggil Itachi kemudian dia memengang dan membawa tangan Sakura tepat menuju dada kirinya, ya kejantung Itachi. "bisakah kau dengarkan suara ini, begaiman menurutmu?" tanyanya kepada Sakura.

"Eh... Itachi-nii, detakannya ken-kencang sekali, ukh."jawab Sakura sambil menatap wajah Itachi. Emerald dan onyx bertemu, Sakura pun merasa seluruh wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya semakin menggila.

"Bukankah kita sama Sakura-chan, kau juga merasakan jantungmu sepertiku bukan?" tanya Itachi sambil memasang senyum tulus untuk gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Ke-kenapa bisa ta-tahu Itachi..." belum sempai Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Itachi sudah mencium punggung tangan Sakura. "Itachi-nii?" Tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Jadilah kekasihku sakura, aku menyukaimu, sangat." Pernyataan Itachi pun disambut dengan anggukan kepala Sakura dan dibalas dengan senyuman hangat Itachi. Sepasang kekasih baru ini pun menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka ditaman belakang dengan saling membagi pelukan kehangatan dimalam yang dingin itu. Hey jangan salahkan mereka, salahkan saja suasana yang benar-benar mendukung.

**END FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

Setelah hampir setahun lebih berpacaran akhirnya Itachi serius kepada Sakura mengenai hubungan mereka kejenjeng pernikahan, dan terbukti ketika Itachi mulai mengajak Sakura ke rumahnya untuk memperkenalkan Sakura dengan anggota keluarganya. Sakura terlihat gugub disepanjang jalan menuju kediaman Uchiha itu, dan kegugupannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika mereka sampai di rumah besar itu.

"Sakura-chan, tenanglah... coba pejamkan matamu, lalu hirup dan hembuskan nafasmu dengan pelan dan teratur." Sambil tersenyum Itachi mencoba mengusir kegugupan gadisnya itu.

"u-un" Sakura pun mengikuti apa yang disarankan oleh kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana sekarang hmm..." sambil memengang pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Huuuhhh... rasanya lebih baik Itachi-kun... hehehe" walaupun tawa Sakura terlihat aneh, tapi dia tetap menunjukkan bahwa semua sudah bisa ia kendalikan. "emm... kalau penampilanku... a-apakah..."belum sempat sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya Itachi sudah memotong pembicaraan gadisnya itu.

"Kau sempurna Cherry~"ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Merekapun memasuki mision megah itu sambil bergandengan tangan, disinilah ruangan keluarga yang terkesan err... klasik itu, siempunya rumah Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha sedang menikmati waktu santai mereka, sambil menyesap teh dan memakan makanan yang tersedia di meja itu.

"Konnichiwa... my lovely To-san Ka-san~" teriak Itachi dengan suaranya yang berubah menjadi cepreng. Lho? Dan disambut oleh senyum lembut ibunya, Mikoto. Sementara sang ayah hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Konnichiwa U-uchiha-san" Sakura memberi salam dengan kaku dan gugub.

"Konnichiwa, wahh siapa ini Ita-kun, manis sekali, sini nak duduk dekat Ba-san" jawab Mikoto dengan senyum riangnya. Sementara sang ayah hanya berguman tidak jelas 'hn'.

"Hehehe... ini Sakura Ka-san To-san, dia kekasihku." Jawab Itachi sambil menggaruk kepalanya, dan Mikoto hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Sa-salam kenal saya Haruno Sakura Uchiha-san" Sakura yang kini duduk disebelah Mikoto hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Tidak perlu begitu memanggilanya sayang, panggil saja Ka-san dan To-san. Bukankah kau akan menjadi menantu kami sebentar lagi ya kannn~" tungkas Mikoto sambil memasang senyum jahilnya kepada Sakura, dan yang lebih membuat Sakura hampir jantungan, karena Fugaku sang kepala keluarga menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. Hey adakah rencana yang sudah kalian susun wahai Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha?

"Hahahah... sudalah Ka-san jangan menggoda Sakura-chan terus lihat saja wajahnya sudah merah, lalu dimana ototou ku sekarang Ka-san To-san? Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah kembali, eh?" tanya Itachi setelah tertawa renyah. Sementara Sakura dia masih menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Eh, tapi pasti kalian akan menikahkan? Setidaknya aku sangat setuju kalau Sakura-chan menjadi anggota Uchiha, dan Sasu-chan...oh mungkin sebentar lagi dia turun, ah itu dia sasu-chan" ucap Mikoto seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Hoyyyy... my lovely ototou" ucap Itachi seraya berlari kepelukan Sasuke, tapi secepat mungkin Sasuke menghindar dan akhirnya hanya memeluk udara kosong. "kau tega sekali SasuCAKES" tutur Itachi seraya memasang tampang sok ngambek, Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal, seraya mengucap 'hn'.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, bagaimana mungkin dia melihat ada seorang lelaki yang memiliki tampang errr... kelewat datar itu.

"Hn, duduklah" ucap sang kepala keluarga itu.

"Saskeyyy ini perke..." ucapan Itachi terpotong ketika Sasuke mendecih dan berbicara.

"Ck, bisakah kau memanggilku dengan normal baka aniki"

"Hahhh, kau itu tidak menyenangkan baka ototou, baiklah perkenalkan ini Sakura kekasihku, Sakura-chan ini Sasuke baka ototou ku, dan sebentar lagi kami akan bertunangan jadi sebaiknya jangan kau membuatnya takut dengan tatapanmu yang membunuh itu Sasuke" ucap Itachi PxL.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan datarnya, Sakura hanya tersenyum tulus sambil mengganggukkan kepalanya kepada Sasuke, sementara Fugaku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan Mikoto hanya tersenyum canggung seranya mengelus-elus rambut halus Sakura.

"Ita-kun kapan kalian akan melaksankan pertunangannya, menurut ibu lebih baik secepatnya, setelah itu kalian menikah dan Ka-san akan menimang cucu~" tanya Mikota dengan semangatnya sambil menggoda anaknya itu. Sakura hanya bisa kembali memerah seperti tomat.

"Hn, aku setuju saja, lagi pula kau sudah cukup umur untuk menikah Itachi." ucap sang kepala keluarga sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Rencananya sebulan lagi, tapi kalau masalah pernikahan mungkin 2 tahun lagi saja, usia sakura juga baru 18 tahun lebih To-san Ka-san" jawab Itachi dengan serius, seketika terjadilah pembicaraan serius diantara Uchiha ini, sementara Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"I-iya rencanya kami 2 tehun lagi akan menikah, ketika usia saya sudah 20 tah..."

"Itu terlalu lama nak... sebaiknya kalian menikah saja setelah 2 minggu bertunangan, kalau masalah belum siap punya anak kalian bisa pisah kamar sampai usia Sakura-chan genap 20 tahun, yang terpenting Sakura-chan menjadi anggota keluarga kita Ita-kun, Ka-san sangat menyukai Sakura-chan, dan Ka-san ingin Sakura-chan tinggal dirumah kita sebagai seorang menantu dari Uchiha..." ucap Mikoto yang menyela perkataan Sakura seraya terus menggenggam tangan calon menantunya itu.

"Tapi Ka-s..." belum sempai menyelesaikan perkataanya, kini giliran Fugaku yang menyela perkataan Itachi.

"Hn, aku juga menyetujui perkataan Ka-san mu, dia gadis yang cocok dengan mu Itachi".

Selesailah sudah jika sang kepala keluarga telah mendukung perkataan Mikoto maka Itachi hanya bisa pasrah dan mengiyakan keinginan orang tuanya, Sakura juga sama dia hanya mengangguk pasrah. 'Yah setidaknya setelah mereka menikah masih akan pisah kamar kan, mengingat usia sakura yang baru 18 tahun' pikir gadis musim semi itu. sementara Sasuke errr...

.

.

.

Tak terasa sekarang Sakura dan Itachi sudah bertunangan dan pernikahan mereka tinggal menghitung hari. Ya tiga hari lagi sepasang tunangan muda yang hanya berbeda empat tahun ini akan menikah, dan Sakura semakin hari semakin merasakan kegugupan yang teramat sangat.

"ra... Sakura... Hoooyyy FORHEAD" pekik Ino karena tak mendapat tanggapan dari siempunya nama.

"Apa sih baka pig..." jawab Sakura sambil mendegus sebal.

"Hehe... bagaimana persiapan pernikahanmu Sakura, tak ku sangka kau yang akan lebih dahulu menuju jenjang pernikahan diantara kita semua ya. Haha..." kata Ino yang disauti anggukan oleh temannya yang lain.

Disinilah, disebuah cafe Sakura dan keempat temannya sedang berbincang mengenai perihal pernikahan sakura. Ino, Tenten, Hinata dan Temari selalu antusias sedang mengintrogasi Sakura.

"Yah begitulah pig, kalian semua harus datang ya, tinggal tiga hari lagi pernikahanku dan Itachi-kun akan di..." belum selesai Sakura berbicara Tenten pun berkata sesuatu.

"Wahhh... kami pasti datang Sakura-chan, kau tenang saja, karena memiliki sahabat seperti kami-kami ini." Ucap Tenten semangat dengan tatapan berbinar.

"I-iya Sakura-chan, bisa mengandalkan ka-kami." Sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut, dan Temari, Ino, Tenten menganggukkan kepalanya.

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Makasihhhh minnasan... Agak sangsi nulisnya... ff nya jelekkkk...

yasudahlah...

ini punya saya, punya kamu mana? LOH.

*dibacok...

***zhaErza***


	2. Chapter 2

**PENGIKAT HATI**

**By: z****haErza**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam charanya.**

**ItaSaku, SasuSaku**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, EYD, Typo (maybe), alur berantakan, chap ini dipenuhi ItaSaku dll.**

**Saya adalah Author baru, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan ya ^.^**

* * *

Chapter 2

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam dan jam berganti hari. Tiga hari telah terlewati yang pada akhrinya membawa pasangan itu menuju kepintu janji suci.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Sakura terus merasakan kegugupannya ketika dipertemukan kepada mempelai lelaki didepannya itu. Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membawa Sakura berdiri berdampingan dengannya. Sambil tersenyum lembut dan menatap Sakura seolah lelaki itu mengatakan 'Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja' kepada Sakura.

Suasana haru memuncak ketika sepasang pasangan baru itu telah menjadi suami isteri yang sah. Cincin pun dipasangkan kepada pengantin itu, dan akhirnya ditutup dengan imbawan agar pengantin pria mencium pengantin wanitanya.

Itachi mencium dahi Sakura, yah seperti yang sudah dijanjikan bahwa Itachi tidak akan menyentuh Sakura lebih sampai usianya genap 20 tahun.

.

.

.

Sekarang Sakura dan Itachi sudah menjadi pasangan suami isteri selama hampir empat bulan. Sepasang suami isteri itu tinggal dirumah orang tua dari si suami ungtuk menyenangkan hari-hari ibu mereka yang bermarga Uchiha.

"Ka-san sini biar Saku saja yang memasak sarapan untuk kita" ucap sakura yang tengah berjalan menuju dapur.

"Tidak usah sayang, sebaiknya Ka-san saja. Kau sudah membangunkan suamimu?"

"Sudah ka-san, sebentar lagi dia turun. Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita memasak bersama saja ka-san... hehe" jawab sakura seraya mulai mencuci bahan makanan yang akan dimasak.

Tak berapa lama masakan merekapun sudah berada diatas meja makan.

"Ohayouu... Cinta-cinta ku." Itachi berbicara seraya memeluk dan mencium pipi ibu dan isterinya itu.

"Ohayou sayang..." saut Sakura dan Mikoto bersamaan.

Setelah seluruh keluarga Uchiha itu berkumpul dimeja makannya, mereka pun memulai sarapannya dengan tenang.

o0o

"Itachi-kun..." panggil Sakura kepada suaminya...

"Ya Cherry?" jawab Itachi dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Kau jadi pergi besok?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah memelas sambil memberi kode dengan menarik-narik kemejanya agar suaminya itu tidak jadi pergi ke luar negeri lusa.

"Tentu saja, aku harus mengurus perusahaan cabang yang disana Sakuuu~" jawab Itachi sambil memegang pucuk kepala Sakura.

"ck, tapi aku tidak mau kau meninggalkan ku Ita-kun. Kenapa juga kau ikut mengurusi perusahaan disana, bukannya juga sudah ada Sasuke kan. Pasti Sasuke bisa mengurus perusaannya dengan baik Itachi-kun... pokoknya jangan kesana, aku tidak mau ditinggal sendiri..." ucap Sakura dengan nada yang mulai ngambek dan mendelik karena suaminya tertawa kecil melihat tinggkah manja Sakura.

"hmmm... aku harus membantunya Sakuuu... lagi pula kasihan Sasuke jika harus mengurusi perusahaan sendirian, dan ini juga hanya sebentar mungkin satu atau dua minggu jad..."

"Apanya yang sebentar, itu sih lama... kau kan sudah berjaji kita aka menginap dirumah ka-san dan tou-san ku jadi jangan membatalkan janji seenaknya, pokoknya aku tidak setuju kau kesana, tidak mau..." pekik Sakura yang langsung memotong ucapan Itachi.

"Sakura ini juga demi keluarga kita, masalah disana harus segera ditangani, jika tidak perusahaan akan mengalami banyak kerugian, kalau kerumah ka-san dan to-san kan kita bisa kapan saja. Mengertilah Sakura..." ucap Itachi yang mulai tegas kepada Sakura.

"Hiksss... pokoknya aku tidak mau, yasudah pergi saja sana. Tidak usah kembali lagi, aku benci Itachi..." ucap Sakura seraya menangis dan lari ke kamarnya.

"haahh... gomen ne Sakuuu..." lirih Itachi yang masih duduk di balkon kamarnya.

**Sakura POV**

'Dasar si keriput baka, kenapa seenaknya membatalkan janji. Aku sudah menungu dan bersabar agar bisa menginap dirumah ka-san dan to-san, kenapa dia seenaknya malah akan pergi keluar negeri dalam waktu yang lama. Sebegitu cintanya dia kepada perusahaan dan pekerjaanya, dasar workaholic. Haaa... sudah susah payah mengatur rencana kejutan untuk ka-san dan to-san, nii-san juga sedang ada dirumah jadi aku bisa bertemu mereka dan melepas rindu. Aku sangat merindukan mereka'

Aku hanya menatap langit dari balik jendela kamar ku ini, seraya sesekali menghela nafas frustasi. Sesekali aku terus menggerutu sambil menghapus linangan air mataku yang membasahi pipi.

"Mou... Itachi no baka... hiksss..." gerutuku

Aku sama sekali tidak paham bagaimana jalan pikirannya, padahal beberapa hari yang lalu kami sudah merencanakan kejutan itu berdua dengan sangat bersemangat dan saling tertawa riang. Tapi kenapa jadi begini, padahal aku mengharapkan wajah keterkejutan keluargaku ketika besok kami sampai dirumah Haruno di Suna. Pasti sangat menyenangkan bersama mereka.

"Aku rindu ka-san, to-san dan Saso-nii... Haaahhh..." lirih ku dan helaan nafas kembali terdengar ditelingaku.

**End Sakura POV**

Tok... tok... tok...

Suara ketukan pintu kamar menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Saku-chan... buka pintunya sayang, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ucap itachi seraya kembali ngetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

"..."

"Sakura-chan, tolonglah buka pintunya. Jangan seperti ini, kumohon jangan marah Sakuuu..." ucap Itachi dengan frustasinya karena tak kunjung mendengar sahutan sang isteri.

"..."

"Hahhh... ya sudah kalau tidak mau bicara dengan ku, tapi kau jangan mengurung diri terus sakura. Sudah 4 jam lebih kau dikamar terus Sakura-chan, bahkan kamu belum makan siang. Ayolah buka pintunya, ini aku bawakan makanan untukmu Sakuuu..." Ucap Itachi lembut kepada Sakura yang tak kunjung membuka pintu.

Sementara Sakura yang mendengar penuturan Itachi hanya menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik selimut tebal keayangannya, tidak dipungkiri Sakura bahwa memang ia tengah kelaparan karena tidak makan siang semenjak insiden pertengkarannya dengan sang suami.

"Saku-chan... keluarlah..." panggil Itachi dengan sabarnya.

"Aku tidak mau... sudah jangan pedulikan aku, pergi saja sana..." pekik Sakura dengan ketusnya.

"Jangan begini Sakuu... kamu bisa sakit nanti..."

"cih... modus." Jawab Sakura tetap mempertahankan keketusannya.

"haaahhh... baiklah, jika kau lapar maka turunlah. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu sayang..." Itachi berbicara tetap dengan kelembutannya.

'cih dasar modus, dia kira aku tidak tau apa' ucap sakura dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya sarapan berjalan dengan sangat canggung bagi keluarga Uchiha baru itu khususnya sang isteri yang tetap mengkukuhkan adegan ngambeknya kepada suaminya.

"Sudahlah Saku... jangan marah lagi, walau bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa merubah jadwal penerbanganku nanti malam." Ucap Itachi sambil memdekapnya dengan paksa.

"Sebaiknya kau... ukh... lepaskan aku keriputtt bakaaa..." pekik Sakura sambil mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Itachi.

"Baiklah... tapi jangan marah lagi ya..."

Itachi akhirnya melepaskan sakura dari pelukannya. Diluar dugaan itachi, Sakura yang lepas darinya langsung lari menuju kamarnya.

"haaahhh... dasarrr..." ucap Itachi.

Hari yang cerah berganti mulai menggelap pertanda sang surya mulai ingin menenggelamkan dirinya diufuk barat. Itachi yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk keberangkatannya dikejutkan oleh Sakura yang menghampirinya kemudian menggigit tangannya dengan agak kuat sambil menangis sesegukan.

"Sakuu... dasar kamu ini manja ya~" Itachi berbicara sambil memandang lembut Sakura yang menggigit tangannya. Diapun menjulurkan tangan yang satu lagi kemudian mengelus helai rambut Sakura dengan sayang.

Akhirnanya setelah sekian menit menggigit lengan Itachi, Sakura pun melepasnya.

"hiks... Ita-kun jangan pergi... kumohon..." ucap Sakura yang mulai putus asa dengan suaranya yang parau.

"Maaf Saku-chan, baiklah... aku akan secepat mungkin kembali, tadi aku sudah menelepon Sasuke jadi hanya 3 sampai 5 hari saja. Bagaiman?"

"Ja-janji?" ujar Sakura sambil menggerakkan jari kelingkingnya keatas.

"hn, pasti." Balas Itachi sambil tersenyum.

Setelah berjanji kepada Sakura Itachi pun bergegas menuju bandara yang ditemani oleh kedua orang tuanya juga isterinya, dan akhirnya mereka yang mengantar kepergian Itachi pun melambaikan tangannya seraya mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa'. Yah kecuali sang kepala keluarga yang mengatakannya dengan tatapan mata.

.

.

.

tiga hari sudah Sakura ditinggal sang suami yang mengurus perusahaannya dengan adik ipar diluar negeri, tapi yang membuatnya khawatir apa benar sang suami akun pulang besok. Pertanya itu selalu berputar dikepalanya, tidak tahan dengan keadaan itu Sakura pada akhirnya mencoba menghubungi sang suami.

"ck. Kenapa tidak diangkat, dasar inikan sudah malam. Apa dia masih berkerja, dasar tidak tahu waktu." Gerutu Sakura.

Sakura terus menghubungi Itachi, sampai pada akhirnya panggilannya pun diangkat.

"Ita-kun kenapa lama sekali diangkatnya..." pekik Sakura kegirangan.

"Hn."

"eh... kau siapa? Kenapa ponsel suamiku ada padamu, kau mencurinya ya? Kembalikan pada Itachi-kun cepat." Ucap Sakura yang mengetahui bukan Itachi yang mengangkat ponsel.

"hn, aku Sasuke."

"Sasuke, ano kenapa ada padamu, dimana Itachi-kun?"

"dia tidur."

"apa, cepat sekali ini baru jam 8 malam kan Sasuke."

"hn, disini 4 jam lebih cepat." Ucap sasuke dengan malas.

"eh benar juga ya. Lalu kenapa bisa ada padamu, kalian tidur satu kamar ya. Aku tidak ikhlas kalau kalian satu ranjang Sasuke."

"Ck. Jangan bercanda." Jawab sasuke sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"jadi? Oh ya jangan seenaknya tidur satu ranjang dengan suamiku Sasuke. Aku saja tidak pernah satu ran..." belum sempat Sakura menyempurnakan omelannya Sasuke sudah menyela perkataannya.

"Mana sudi aku tidur dengan si Baka itu, terlalu menjijikan. Aku menemukan ponselnya di meja makan dalam keadaan berdering, itu terlalu berisik jd kuangkat. Mengerti?" ucap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"hmmm... begitu ya, kalau begitu bilang padanya besok dia harus menepati janjinya, juga sampaikan padanya aku mencintainya. Kau mengerti Sasuke."

"hn" jawabnya sambil memutar matanya bosan.

"hei... kau itu bicara yang jelas, aku tidak mengerti apa arti kata itu. Hallo... hallo... Sasuke... ck, dasar seenaknya saja. Haaahhh. Kakak adik memang sama saja. Dasar menyebalkan"

Sakura terus menggerutu karena Sasuke yang memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan seenak jidatnya.

"dasar ayam menyebalkan."

Sakura yang bosan hanya bisa berguling-guling di ranjang kamarnya, sampai akhirnya ia tertidur karena mengantuk.

o0o

suara kicauan burung menyertai sang fajar yang mengintip malu-malu dari selah jendela kamar Sakura, sampai akhirnya si empunya kamar terpaksa mengerjabkan matanya karena merasa terganggu.

Sakura pun bangkit dari tidurnya sambil melakukan gerakan ala seseorang yang baru bangun dan mengucek matanya, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya agar menjadi lebih segar.

Suara gemericik air yang terhenti menandakan bahwa Sakura telah menyelesaikan mandinya, ia pun bergegas memakai pakaian dan keluar kamar untuk membantu menyiapkan sarapan. Sambir bersenandung riang Sakura menuruni tangga menuju kearah dapur. Di sana Mikoto telah menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanan untuk mereka masak bersama.

Tidak sampai setengah jam sarapan sudah tersedia, dan akhirany keluarga Uchiha itu memulai ritual makan mereka dengan tenang.

.

.

.

"un un un tottemo daisuki Doraemon..."

Ring ponsel Sakura memasuki pendengarannya, dengan secepat kilat ia menggapai ponsel yang ada di ranjang tidurnya.

"Moshi-moshi..." ucap suara disebrang sana.

"Ita-kunnn... aku merindukan mu..." ucap sakura dengan suara manjanya.

"Aku juga Sakura-chan, tenanglah besok ketika kau membuka matamu maka aku akan ada dihadapan mu. Bagaimana?" jelas Itachi sambil sesekali tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah? Asyikkk... aku akan tidak tidur untuk menunggumu hihi."

"Hei kau harus istirahat sayang. Jangan memaksakan diri ya, oh sampai disini dulu aku harus bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Aku mencintaimu" Itachi pun memutuskan sambungn teleponnya setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sakura.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki Sakura terdengar saat dia dengan tergesah-gesah menuju sang ibu mertua yang sedang berada diruang keluarga.

"Ka-san..." ucap Sakura setelah berada dihadapan ibu suaminya.

"ya. Ayo sini duduk sama ka-san sayang." Jawab Mikoto sambil terseyum.

"Ka-san, besok Ita-kun akan pulang. Kita jemput dia ke bandara ya ka-san?"

"Benarkah... wahh... tentu saja kita akan jemput dia, apa Sasuke juga akan pulang?" tanya Mikoto pada menantunya.

"Tidak tahu ka-san, tadi Itachi-kun tidak bilang, mungkin akan ikut. Pasti mereka akan membuat kejutan kepada kita ka-san." Jawabnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"hmm... tentu saja, jam berapa mereka akan sampai sakura? Jadi ketika mereka dibandara kita bisa menjemputnya dan memberi kejutan juga."

"Emm... etto ne.. ano ka-san tadi Ita-ku tidak bilang jam berapa dia akan sampai, dia hanya bilang akan sampai besok, ketika Saku membuka mata saat bangun tidur, Ita-kun akan ada dihadapanku. Begitu ka-san, seperti sulap mungkin?" jawab Sakura dengan polosnya.

"yah.. kalau begitu kita tidak bisa menjemputnya dan memberi kejutan kepada mereka. Sepertinya mereka yang akan memberi kejutan kepada kita."

"iya ka-san, Ita-kun akan pulang saja Saku sudah senang dan bersyukur kok. Hehe..."

"yah ka-san juga"

o0o

**21.47 malam, Kediaman Uchiha - Konoha.**

Kriiiinggg kriiinggg kringgg...

Suara telepon rumah menggema dikediaman Uchiha tersebut, sampai akhirnya suara itu lenyap ketika si empunya rumah mengangkat telepon itu.

"Hn."

"To-san..." suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar.

.

.

.

**10.37 pagi, Kediaman Uchiha - Konoha**

"hiksss... hiksss... "

berjam-jam Sakura meringkuk di ranjangnya untuk menangis.

"Tenanglah Sakura." ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura sambil mencoba mengelus rambutnya.

"Hiksss... kau... hiksss... tidak mengerti..." ucap Sakura parau.

"Aku merasakan yang kau rasakan. aku faham." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura, walau tidak dipungkirinya bahwa ia juga dalam perasaan yang hancur dan kacau.

"i-ini salahku... hiksss... sasuke..."

Sasuke yang bingung dan khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura yang kelihatan rapuh juga kian memburuk dan pucat, akhirnya mencoba menenangkan Sakura dengan cara memeluknya.

sakura yang sudah lemas karena meningis semalaman akhirnya membiakkan Sasuke memeluknya dan menenangkannya.

"Sssttttt... ini bukan salahmu Sakura, semuanya sudah menjadi takdir." ucapnya seraya memeluk dan membelai pucuk kepala Sakura.

Sakura yang diperlakukan begitu oleh Sasuke menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan adik iparnya itu.

"Menangislah... semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kita harus tegar..."

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Sankyuu yang sudah RnR yaaa minnasan...

dan ikutin terus ff ini. :D

semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Balasan:

**Kirana Uchaha88:** Makasihh... iya ini udah dilanjut silahkan dibaca. RnR lagi ya :D

**Uchiha Sakura: **terima kasih, ini ceritanya sudah ada, tp kayanya bakalan penasaran lg, soalnya masih TBC sih. hihi..

**Hanazono Yuri: **Makasih da ripiu, silahkan dibaca lanjutannya. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**PENGIKAT HATI**

**By: z****haErza**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam charanya.**

**SasuSaku **

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, EYD, Typo (maybe), alur berantakan, chap ini adalah Flashback dari kejadiaan di****chap sebelumnya, dll.**

**Saya adalah Author baru, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan ya ^.^**

**Selamat Membaca**

Chapter 3

**FLASHBACK**

**21.47 malam, Kediaman Uchiha - Konoha.**

Kriiiinggg kriiinggg kringgg...,

Suara telepon rumah menggema di kediaman Uchiha tersebut, sampai akhirnya suara itu lenyap ketika si empunya rumah mengangkat telepon itu.

"Hn."

"Tou-san...," suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Itachi-nii, dia kecelakaan tou-san, sekarang aku sudah berada di rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat. Keadaannya kritis," Ucap Sasuke dengan suara paraunya.

"Hn, kalau begitu laporkan setiap perkembangannya, kami akan segera menyusul," Ucap Fugaku yang benar-benar khawatir.

"Sebentar Tou-san, aku harus menemui dokter yang menangani Aniki, nanti aku hubungi lagi jika sudak tahu keadaanya lebih lanjut!"

"Hn."

o0o

Setelah mendapatkan informasi perihal kecelakaan Itachi, Fugaku pun segera mengabarkan hal buruk ini kepada isterinya juga menantunya. Mereka pun sekarang sedang berada di ruang keluarga untuk membicarakan mengenai Itachi. Sakura dan Mikoto yang duduk bersama saling bertatapan bingung, karena mereka sama sekali tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, dan untuk apa mereka berkumpul disana padahal sebelumnya mereka masing-masing sudah lelap tertidur dikamar.

"Hn, baiklah ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beritahu kepada kalian berdua dan ini mengenai Itachi!" Ucap Fugaku kepada isteri dan menantunya.

DEG

Sakura yang melihat perubahan air muka ayah mertuanya itu, mendadak jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat.

"Ada apa sebenarnya mengenai Itachi-kunFugaku, kenapa dengannya?" tanya Mikoto kepada suaminya yang tak kunjung membuka suara lagi.

"I-iya Tou-san, memangnya kenapa dengan Itachi-kun, sampai-sampai kita harus membicarakannya malam-malam begini," Tanya Sakura yang mulai merasa takut dan gelisah terhadap Itachi.

"Hn, kuharap kalian semua bisa menerima ini, Itachi sebenarnya dia...,"

DEG

Sakura dan Mikoto yang merasakan mulai sesak dan bergetar merasakan ucapan sang kepala keluarga itu seperti diperlambat oleh ruang dan waktu.

",dia kecelakan." ucap Fugaku pada akhirnnya.

Setelah mendengar kabar buruk mengenai Itachi sontak Sakura dan Mikota membeku.

"Lalu bagaimana, bagaimanaa keadaanya Fugaku? Dia pasti baik-baik saja kan... jawablah Fugaku jangan diam saja hiksss...," Mikoto berbica dengan suaranya yang gemetar dan isak tangis yang mulai terdengar. Sementra Sakura dia masih terdiam disamping ibu mertuanya itu.

"Dia... dia tidak bisa diselamatkan."

"TIDAKKK...," ucap Sakura dan Mikoto bersamaan, dengan isak tangis mereka.

**Sakura POV**

'Bohong... tidak, ini pasti bohong. Aku tahu mereka pasti hanya salah informasi saja. Tidak mungkin, Itachi tidak mungkin meninggalkanku, dia sudah berjanji. Ini pasti bohong,'

Aku terus saja menangis sambil menggelengkan kepalaku, aku juga melihat ibu menangis sesegukan. Ini pasti tidak benar, aku harus menanyakannya lagi kepada ayah.

"T-tou-san pasti hiksss... pasti bercandakan hiksss... ini hanya leluconkan...," tanyaku dengan suara isakan tangisku.

"Sakura, ini adalah yang sebenarnya, jadi kita harus tegar...,"

Belum selesai ayah mertuaku meneruskan kalimatnya aku sudah menyelanya seraya berdiri dari duduk ku.

"Tidakkk, kalian bohonggg hiksss... Itachi-kun dia pasti baik-baik saja, ini hanya lelucon murahan hiksss... ak-aku tidah mau hiksss... tidakkk...," ucapku sambil berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tidak ku pedulikan panggilan dari kedua mertuaku itu, aku terus berlari menuju kamarku. Setelah sampai di kamar, aku berjalan sampai pada akhirnya melewati pintu kamar suamiku. Aku menatap pintu kamar suamiku dengan tatapan putus asa, ku buka pintu kamarnya dan masuk kedalam kamar Itachi-kun, kubiarkan kamar itu dalam keadaan gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya rembuan yang memasukkan sinarnya dari celah jendela kamar.

Aku terus melangkah sampai ke ranjang suamiku, ku dudukkan tubuhku di pinggiran ranjang, ku ambil bantal dan memeluknya erat, sambil menangis sesegukan terus kuciumi dan kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma khas suamiku yang masih dengan jelas dapat tercium.

Terus kupeluk bantalnya dan kubenamkan wajahku sambil terus menggumam 'ini tidak benar,'. Ku yakinkan diriku bahwa ini hanya mimpi buruk, dan bukan kenyataan.

"hiksss... bo-bohong... hiksss... kau sudah... sudah berjanji... hiksss... Itachi-kun jangan pergi... hiksss...,"

Aku terus mengatakan hal yang sama sambil sesegukan, tubuhku begetar dan hatiku benar-benar sakit.

"Itachi-kun... kembalilah... hiksss... ini salahku... maaf... hiksss... jangan pergi... hiksss...,"

Aku hanya bisa meringkuk di sudut ranjang suamiku sambil memeluk bantalnya, mataku sudah sakit karena sudah entah berapa jam aku menangis, tapi tidak kupedulikan semua itu.

**End Sakura POV**

.

.

.

**01.22 malam, Kediaman Uchiha - Konoha.**

Suara ambulans memecah kesunyian malam di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke sudah sampai bersama jenazah kakak tersayangnya, ia menuruni mobil dengan wajah kacau dan terlihat jelas bekas jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya. Sasuke yang masuk ke rumah disambut oleh pelukan dari sang ibu yang menangis sejadi-jadinya. meraka saling menguatkan satu sama lain, dan berkata bahwa ini adalah takdir yang harus mereka jalani.

"Sasuke... Itachi nak, kenapa bisa seperti ini... hikss..," Mikoto berbicara dengan suara parau dan bergetar.

"Sudahlah Ka-san, kita harus kuat." Ucap Sasuke seraya menenangkan Ibunya itu.

o0o

Tok tok tok...

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura berulang kali karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari si empunya kamar. Karena sudah terlalu lama tidak mendapat respon, akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar Sakura.

Srekkk...

'Tidak dikunci,' ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Saku..., hn kemana dia?" tanya Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri, karena mendapati kamar Sakura dalam keadaan kosong.

Setelah memastikan kamar Sakura dalam keadaan kosong, Sasuke pun berinisiatif memeriksa kamar kakaknya, dan yah ketika membuka pintu kamar Itachi dia mendapati Sakura yang meringkuk di kamar kakaknya sambil menangis dan memeluk bantal Itachi.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau turun, Tou-san dan Ka-san mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku kemari disuruh mereka untuk membawamu kebawah. Jenazah Itachi Sudah sampai."

Setelah sekian lama berbica tapi tidak ada respon, akhirnya Sakura merespon perkataan Sasuke ketika adik iparnya itu menyebut-nyebut tentang suaminya.

"I-Itachi-kun hiksss...," ucap Sakura parau.

"Sudahlah jangan menagis, kau harus melihat suamimu, besok pagi upacara pemakaman akan dilaksanakan."

Setelah Sasuke membujuk Sakura, akhirnya Sakura pun menuruti Sasuke untuk melihat janazah suaminya. Sasuke menuntun Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga, karena tubuh Sakura yang benar-benar kelihatan lemas dan tak bertenaga setelah menangis berjam-jam, jika dibiarkannya Sakura berjalan sendiri pastinya Sakura akan langsung limbung dan jatuh karena lemas.

Setelah menuruni tangga akhirnya mereka pun sampai di ruangan tempai Itachi berbaring dan orang tuanya yang berdiri disana, Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki ruangan itu. setelah tepat berada didekat Itachi yang sudah tertidur selamanya dengan wajah yang polos, Sakura hanya bisa memandang suaminya itu dengan mata yang sudah kembali basah, lidahnya mendadak menjadi kelu, tubuhnya menjadi bergetar hebat, dan dadanya seperti merasakan sesak yang amat menyakitnya.

Sakura yang terus memandangi suaminya yang sudah terbujur kaku mendadak kehilangan pendengarannya, semuanya menjadi buram dan mengelap. Sampai akhirnya tubuh Sakura pun merosot dan ia pun kehilangan keadarannya.

"Sakura... Saku...,"

Suara panggilan mereka tiba-tiba menggema karena melihat gadis musim semi itu pingsan.

"Sasuke, cepat angkat Sakura dan bawa dia ke kamarnya." Ucap sang kepala keluarga kepada anak bungsunya itu.

Tanpa menjawab Sasuke pun menggendong Sakura dan membawanya ke kamar gadis itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke hanya bisa memandang Sakura nanar saat melihat wacah pucat dan rapuh Sakura yang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri itu.

**09.00 pagi, Pemakaman Elit Uchiha - Konoha.**

Disinilah mereka para kelurga dan kerabat Uchiha berkumpul untuk melakukan penghormatan terakhir kepada Uchiha Itachi. Sakura yang masih kelihatan kacau berada dalam pelukan kakaknya Sasori. Sementara anggota keluarga yang lainnya sambil berduka terus memanjatkan doa kepada yang telah tertidur selamanya.

Sakura kembali menangis saat sang suami tercinta dimakamkan, tidak tahan dengan apa yang dilihatnya, akhirnya sang surai musim semi itu kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

Sasori yang melihat adiknya tidak sadarkan diri menggendongnya dan membawanya pulang bersama Sasuke atas perintah orang tuanya.

o0o

Sekarang Sasuke, Sakura dan Sasosi sudah berada di kediaman Uchiha itu. Sasori membawa adiknya itu kedalam kamarnya yang bernuasa merah muda lembut, dia pun menidurkannya dan menyelimutinya dengan sayang.

"Sasuke," ucap Sasori kepada pemuda disampingnya.

"Hn, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Bisakah kau jaga Sakura disini, aku ingin kembali kepemakaman Itachi. Aku ingin melakukan penghormatan terakir kepadanya. Kenapa setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dan malah bertemu dalam keadaan begini? Hahhh...,"

"Hn, baiklah. Kalau begitu sampaikan pada ka-san dan to-san aku menjaga Sakura!"

"Jaga dia baik-baik, mungkin setelah ia sadar kau harus menenangkannya." ucap Sasori seraya berlalu dari kamar Sakura.

Sasuke pun kembali menatap Sakura yang masih belum juga sadarkan diri, tanpa sadar dia menjulurkan tangannya dan menyingkirkan rambut-rambut Sakura yang menutupi wajah gadis itu.

**END FLASHBACK**

o0o

**10.37 pagi, Kediaman Uchiha - Konoha.**

Sakura yang mulai sadar kemudian mengerjabkan matanya karena cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan matanya. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap bingung situasi di kamarnya.

"Mimpi...," ucap Sakura dengan lirih.

Sakura pun dengan sigap mengambil ponselnya yang ada di samping tubuhnya, dengan tidak sabaran dia menekan digit angka dan menelepon nomer yang ia tekan. Setelah beberapa lama panggilan akhirnya diangkat.

"Itachi-kun... hiksss... aku tadi mimpi buruk... syukurlah kau baik-baikkan Itac...,"

"Sakura, ini bukan mimpi...," ucap Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Tidakkkk...," pekik Sakura frustasi.

Brakkk...

Sakura membanting ponselnya dan kembali menangis sesegukan sambil memeluk lututnya.

Srekkk...

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sasuke berjalan kearah Sakura yang sedang meringkuk di sudut ranjangnya, ia pun duduk di pinggiran ranjang Sakura.

"Hiksss... hiksss...,"

Sudah entah berapa jam waktu yang telah dihabiskan Sakura untuk menangis dan meringkuk di sudut ranjangnya itu.

"Tenanglah Sakura...," ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura sambil mencoba mengelus rambutnya.

"Hiksss... kau... hikss... tidak mengerti...," ucap Sakura parau.

"Aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Aku faham." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan perasaan Sakura, walau tidak dipungkiri bahwa perasaannya juga dalam kondisi hancur dan kacau.

"I-ini Salahku hiksss... Sasuke,"

Sasuke yang bingung dan khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura yang kelihatan rapuh juga kian memburuk dan pucat, akhirnya menenangkan Sakura dengan cara memeluknya.

Sakura yang sudah lemas juga lelah akhirnya membiarkan Sasuke menenangkannya juga memeluknya.

"Sssttt... ini bukan salahmu Sakura, ini sudah menjadi takdir." Ucap Sasuke seraya mengelus rambut Sakura.

Sakura yang diperlakukan begitu akhirnya menangis sejadi-jadinya dipeluka adik iparnya itu.

"Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita harus tetap tegar menghadapi ini."

.

.

.

Sakura akhirnya melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, ia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Sasuke juga sama, ia bahkan tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dilakukannya untuk menenangkan kakak iparnya ini. Akhirnya Sasuke hanya bungkam dan terus memperhatikan Sakura dengan nanar, sampai dia dikejutkan oleh perlakuan Sakura yang tiba-tiba memegang tangannya dan menggigit Sasuke dengan kuat.

Sasuke yang diperlakukan begitu oleh Sakura hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan terus membiarkan Sakura menggigit tangannya.

**Sasuke POV**

'Hn, gadis ini sebenarnya apa yang menjadi tujuannya sehingga menggigit tanganku,' Aku hanya terus memperhatikannya yang terus menggigit tanganku sambil menangis kembali. Ternyata benar kata Aniki, jika Sakura sudah kalut dan putus asa maka dia akan menggigit lengan seseorang, tapi kalau tidak salah kata aniki, bukankah gadis ini hanya akan bertingkah begini hanya kepada orang yang paling terdekat dengannya. Hn, benar juga untuk saat ini hanya ada aku, jadi dia lampiaskan semuanya kepadaku.

Sakura terus saja menggigit tanganku walau ini tidak telalu sakit bagiku, tapi aku yakin setelah dia melepas gigitannya pasti akan menjadi kemerahaan.

**End Sasuke POV**

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan," Panggil Sasori yang kemudian masuk ke kamar Sakura dan melihat adik semata wayangnya itu tengah menggigit lengan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Sakura-chan sebaiknya lepaskan gigitanmu, kasihankan Sasuke." ucap Sasori seraya mengelus rambut adiknya itu.

Sakura bahkan tidak menggubris kakaknya itu, ia terus saja menggigit lengan pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sayang ayo dilepaskan, nanti tangannya Sasuke bisa berdarah jika kau menggigitnya sekuat tenaga begitu, Sakura-chan jangan bagini,"

Setelah membujuk gadis yang tengah kalut itu akhirnya Sakura mau melepaskan gigitannya, dan kembali menangis.

"Sasuke coba kau tenangkan dia dulu, aku ingin mengambil sesuatu."

"Hn, Baiklah."

Sasuke pun kembali membawa Sakura kedalam pelukannya dan kembali membelai rambutnya. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Sasori pun datang dan membawa sesuatu itu. Kemudian menyuntikannya kepada Sakura. Setelah penenang itu bereaksi akhirnya Sakura berangsur-angsur mulai menghentikan tangisnya dan mulai tertidur. Merekapun membaringkan Sakura dan menyelimutinya.

"Itu?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sasori.

"Yah, obat penenang. Jika tidak diberikan pasti Sakura akan terus menangis dan menangis, dia sangan mencintai kakakmu,"

"Ya, aku bisa lihat itu." ucap Sasuke

"Maaf tadi Sakura-chan berkelakuan begitu, apa tanganmu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tida apa."

"Biasnya dia begitu hanya kepadaku dan kakak mu. Hanya kepada orang yang terdekat, dia memang manja. Hn sudahlah sebaiknya kita biarkan Sakura-chan beristirahat." Jelas Sasori kepada Sasuke.

TBC

A/N:

Makasih semuanya...  
Maaf ya, disini ceritanya penuh dengan adegan tangis-tangisan, karena Itachi-kun meninggal. Aku juga sedih sebenarnya karena Itachi (suamiku) disini udah meninggal hikksss, T^T gak relaaaa...

Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan, ikuti terus ya ff ini. :D

:3

***zhaErza (Nur****m****ayliza Sinaga)**

Balasan:

**QRen: **Maaf ya di chap satu kagak dibalas, soalnya masih belum terlalu paham mengenai dunia ffn. :D oh tenang aja, Saku juga masih gadis kok :D. Makasih dah ripiu dan baca.

**Luca Marvell: **Makasih dah baca dan ripiu, iya di sini ceritanya Ita-kun memang meninggal, gomennn... :3

**sasusakulovers: **Makasih sudah ripiu dan baca, mengenai ehmlemonehm... mungkin hanya sekedar aja, mengingat ini ff rate T, jadi harus disensor dan gak diperjelas kayak yang rate M. Hihi :D

**hanazono yuri: **Makasih dah ripiu dan baca yuri-chan, ini dah di apdet silakan baca ya... :D

**Tsurugi De Lelouch: **Huaaa... makasih atas penjelasannya Senpai. Heheh infonya sangat bermanfaat bagi Author kemaren sore seperti aku ini... sekali lagi makasih dah baca dan memberi saran sama aku. :D *Hug.

**Hmmm Nananana Anae-chan: **Makasih dah baca dan ripiu, ini udah apdet ceritanya silahkan baca ya. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**PENGIKAT HATI**

**By: z****haErza**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam charanya.**

**Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke **

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, EYD, Typo, alur berantakan, DLDR, RnR, dll.**

**Selamat Membaca**** ^.^**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Uchiha Itachi : 22 tahun**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 20 tahun**

**Haruno Sakura : 18 tahun**

o0o

Sakura membuka matanya karena merasa tubuhnya pegal dan kaku, ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang lalu melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas siang. Sakura menjambak pelan helai gulalinya itu untuk mengusir rasa pusing di kepalanya, masih jelas dalam ingatannya bagimana sang suami yang tertidur untuk selamanya lalu dimakamkan di depan wajahnya.

Sakura kembali terisak ketika bayangan itu berputar di kepalanya, ia kembali menundukan kepalanya dan meringkuk di ranjang bercorak merah muda itu.

"Jika kau terus begitu, maka kau akan semakin memperburuk semuanya." Sasuke berucap sambil menyandar di pintu kamar Sakura yang terbuka, kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan menyindir dari Sasuke langsung menghentikan tangisnya dan manatap Sasuke tajam.

"Mau apa kau...," ucap Sakura dengan suara seraknya.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menatapnya tajam hanya mendengus dan kembali menatap kakak iparnya itu datar.

"Jika ini bukan perintah Kaa-San dan Tou-san, aku tidak akan merepotkan diriku untuk di sini." Jelas Sasuke dengan datarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau turun, mereka menghawatirkanmu."

"Ap-apa Kaa-san dan Tou-san ku juga Saso-nii ada di bawah?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Mereka sudah pulang, pagi tadi." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Cepat sekali, jahatnya... tidak adil...," Sakura kembali meneteskan air matanya karena kelurganya telah kembali ke tempat asalnya di Suna.

"Hn, mereka sudah mencoba membangunkanmu. Kau pulas sekali karena obat penenang itu."

"APA... apa maksud mu obat penenang, ck ini pasti ulah Sasori-nii... sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" pekik Sakura yang mengetahui dia kesiangan karena obat penenang.

Sasuke yang mendengar pekikan Sakura hanya menaikna sebelah alisnya karena heran.

"Satu hari, seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepada kaka...," belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura telah memotongnya.

"Apanya yang berterima kasih, karena dia aku jadi tidak bisa mengantar Kaa-san dan Tou-san, apa dia gila membuatku tertidur begitu lama. Yang benar saja sampai satu hari, pantas saja seluruh tubuhku sakit begini," Ucap Sakura yang dengan sengaja memekikkan suaranya karena kesal. Ingatkan dia untuk menghajar si kepala bayi itu.

"Hn, Jika tidak diberi obat penenang itu, mungkin kau akan terus menangisinya sampai **suaramu hilang."** Sasuke berbicara dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke hanya menekuk wajahnya kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Itu kan wajar, siapa yang tidak sedih jika orang yang kau cintai pergi untuk selamanya...," ucap Sakura dengan suara lirihnya.

"Bukan hanya kau saja yang merasa kehilangan, jadi jangan bertindak seolah kau yang paling menderita di sini, seharusnya Kaa-san lah yang paling merasa hancur." Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura yang terlihat redup.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke kemudian menundukan kepalanya sambil berucap kata 'maaf' kepada adik iparnya itu.

"Sebaiknya kau membersihkan dirimu dan turunlah kebawah, mereka ingin berbicara denganmu."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu Sasuke pun melenggang pergi dari hadapan Sakura, sementara Sakura sendiri segera menggerakkan kakinya untuk membersihkan dirinya.

o0o

Sakura yang sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi langsung segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga untuk bertemu dengan kedua mertuanya itu. Dia terus berjalan dalam diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura pun akhirnya sampai di ruangan keluarga itu, Mikoto yang melihat Sakura berjalan ke arahnya langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat, mereka berdua pun kembali menangis dengan pilu di hadapan dua orang pria yang berbeda usia sangat jauh.

"Hiksss... Kaa-san... Saku... Saku sangat mencintai Itachi-kun hiksss...," lirih Sakura dipelukan mertuanya itu.

"Iya nak... hikss... Kaa-san mengerti... kita harus tabah atas semua ini ya Sakuu... hiksss...," ucap Mikoto sambil terus membelai kepala merah muda Sakura.

"Hn, sudahlah Mikoto, Sakura. Kita tidak boleh berlarut-larut begini, ini sudah menjadi jalan hidup Itachi, jadi kita harus menerimanya dengan tegar." Akhirnya sang kepala keluarga pun berbicara untuk menenangkan kedua orang yang disayanginya itu.

Sasuke yang melihat interaksi antara menantu dan mertua itu hanya diam dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Iya nak kita harus tegar...," ucap Mikoto yang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya kepada Sakura.

"I-iya Kaa...,"

Suara Sakura terhenti ketika mendengar suara perutnya yang bernyanyi minta di isi.

"Sakura-chan sebaiknya makan dulu, dari semalam Saku belum makan apa-apa kan?" Ucap Mikoto yang langsung dijawab anggukan kepala Sakura.

Mereka pun akhirnya menuju ke ruang makan untuk makan bersama karena sudah memasuki jam makan siang.

.

.

.

Satu minggu lebih setelah Itachi meninggal dunia, Sakura masih selalu menangis setiap malam di kamarnya. Ia selalu bermimpi tentang orang yang paling dicintainya itu, dan pada akhirnya hanya membuat kondisi psikisnya menjadi buruk dan tidak seceriah biasanya.

Pagi hari di kediaman Uchiha itu berjalan dengan sangat tenang saat sarapan bersama mereka, tidak sampai setengah jam ritual keluarga itu pun pada akhirnya selesai.

"Nak, apa kau tidak mau keluar rumah atau sekedar jalan-jalan? Sebaiknya Sakura-chan menenangkan pikiran dengan pergi ke pantai atau ke taman rekreasi nak!" tanya Mikoto kepada menantunya itu.

"Tidak Kaa-san, Saku malas keluar rumah," Jawab Sakura pada Ibu mertuanya itu.

"Hn, benar. Kau sudah seminggu tidak keluar rumah, berjalan-jalanlah untuk sekedar menenangkan pikiranmu." Ucap Fugaku kepada Sakura.

Di sinilah Sakura, Sasuke, Mikoto dan Fugaku sedang duduk di taman rumah Uchiha sambil menikmati minggu pagi yang cerah setelah selesai bersarapan.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan kedua mertuanya hanya bisa tersenyum dengan sedikit terpaksa, sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tersenyum seperti itu hanya bisa menatapnya datar saja.

"I-iya Kaa-san, Tou-san. Kapan-kapan Saku akan jalan-jalan ke luar. Hehe." ucap Sakura sambil tertawa aneh dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kanapa kapan-kapan, sekarangkan juga bisa nak? Sasu... bisakah kau pergi mengantar Sakura-chan jalan-jalan ke pantai atau ke taman rekreasi?" ucap Mikoto tak lupa dengan tatapan Puppy eyes nya ke anak bungsunya itu.

Sasuke yang melihat tatapan tidak biasa Ibunya hanya menjawab seadanya sambil membuang wajahnya ke sisi lain.

"Eh... Ka-kaa-san, tidak usah begitu... nanti akan merepotkan Sasuke. Dia pasti juga mempunyai kesibukan dan rencana sendiri bersama teman atau pacarnya Kaa-san." Ucap Sakura sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat.

"Hehe, tak apa nak, Sasu itu pasti mau. Lagi pula dia itu pasti tidak punya pacar. Lihatlah wajah dingin dan datarnya itu, mana ada gadis yang mau berkencan dengan pria es begitu. Dia bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun membawa seorang gadis ke rumah ini. Sasu-chan kau ini normalkan, jangan membuat kami khawatir," ucap Mikoto panjang lebar kepada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memasang wajah sebal karena tidak terima ucapan Ibunya itu.

"Kaa-san aku masih belum tertarik tentang wanita, aku masih ingin serius menekuni perusahaan kita. Lagi pula it...,"

"Apanya yang masih belum berminat, umur mu itu sudah 20 tahun Sasu... kau bahkan belum pernah berpacaran sekalipun kan! Dasar, jangan hanya memasang wajah mengerikan begitu... cobalah untuk tersenyum Sasuke... pasti kau akan mendapatkan pacar yang manis seperti Sakura-chan...," Mikoto berucap dengan penuh senyuman, sementara Sasuke memasang tampang sebal kembali karena selain ucapannya dipotong oleh Ibunya, dia juga kembali digoda soal masalah belum pernah punya pacar di depan kakak iparnya.

"Ehh... Sa-sasuke belum pernah pacaran?" ucap Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke heran, sedangkan Sasuke hanya kembali ke wajah datarnya.

"Iya benar nak, dia itu bahkan membuat khawatir kami saja, masa tidak punya pacar," Mikoto kembali berucap kali ini dengan kikikan kecil, Sakura yang mendengar Ibu mertuanya tertawa juga tersenyum geli sambil melirik-lirik Sasuke yang ada disamping Ibu mertuanya.

Sasuke yang melihat gelagat cemoohan dari kedua perempuan berbeda usia itu benar-benar membuatnya geram sekaligus jengkel dengan ulah keluarganya itu. ia pun akhirnya berucap sebal sambil mendecih karena tidak dapat menerima godaan dari keluarganya.

"Ck, sudahlah. Aku hanya belum berminat saja, bukannya tidak normal. Jadi jangan menilaiku seenakknya kalian." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah sebal menatap keluarganya itu.

Mikoto dan Sakura yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke hanya kembali terkikik kecil, sedangkan Fugaku juga ikut-ikutan mendengus geli kepada anak bungsunya itu.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah keluargnya itu langsung mendelik geram. Cukup sudah mereka mencerca harga dirinya, kesabarannya sudah habis, dengan secepat kilat ia berdiri lalu menarik lengan Sakura. Sakura yang terkejut hanya bisa memekik pelan.

"Ehh... ano Sasuke mau apa menarik ku?" tanya Sakura yang kebingungan karena Sasuke menariknya.

"Kita pergi, kau ingin jalan-jalankan. Aku antar." Ucap Sasuke yang terdengar sebagai perintah.

"Eh tapi... tapi, aku harus eh tunggu...," ucap Sakura terhenti ketika Sasuke langsung menggertnya pergi dari hadapan kedua mertuanya.

"Kalian bersenang-senganlahhhhh...," ucap Mikoto agak berteriak kepada kedua orang yang telah menjauh dari hadapannya.

"Hn." Fugaku hanya menggumam mengiyakan ucapan isterinya.

"Dasar anak muda..." Mikoto kembali berkata sambil tersenyum geli.

TBC

A/N:

Wahhh... akhirnya selesai juga chap 4 ini hehe... semoga ini tidak mengecewakan ya Minnasan...

Tetap ikuti ff ini dan jangan lupa berikan kritikan dan saran kalian ya.

Terimakasi semuanya yang telah membaca dan merifyu ff ini.

:D

Salam Sayang

***zhaErza (Nurmayliza Sinaga)**

Balasan:

Hanazono yuri: Makasih Yurichan, gomen baru update soalnya ane lagi banyak tugas kuliah hehe... :D

Uchiha Rani17: Makasih ya. Ini dah di lanjut silahkan di baca ya... :D

QRen: Makasih saya akan berusaha untuk memperpanjangnya :D.


End file.
